


So What if I Wanna Wear a Dress

by minnemouse_BEANS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, but it's complete and it's short and i wanna post it anyway, this one's eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnemouse_BEANS/pseuds/minnemouse_BEANS
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	So What if I Wanna Wear a Dress

Percy Jackson was twenty two. He had waistlength black hair (a holdover from his teenage years), combat boots, several amazing tattoos, and an awesome new dress.

A very nice thing actually, a sleeveless black top part, and a skirt that flared out slightly coming down to mid calf and was made up of scraps of denim in varying shades of blue.

He was getting groceries in a WalMart, after having gone into a local not-a-chain craft store and GoodWill to buy some stuff to make Annabeth that jacket she’d been talking about as a “thank you.”

A short woman with shoulder length red hair tapped his shoulder as he reached for a box of the Kellogs that he, Rachel, and Annabeth all loved, the one with the freeze dried strawberries. 

“Yeah,” he said, while grabbing the box, “whadda ya need?” figuring she saw the six foot four man wearing combat boots that only added to his height, and needed him to get something down. It happened a lot. 

“Sir,” she said slowly, “do you really think that it’s all that appropriate of you to wear a dress? I’ve got my kids over there and what will they think?”  
“That I’m a dude who likes dresses and the color blue. Do you need me to get something down?” Percy asked.

“No, but it’s a dress, those aren’t for men, it’s indecent.”

“Look, look me in the eyes and tell me I care. I’m out grocery shopping and I don’t want the advice of some random person in WalMart who doesn’t realize that it’s perfectly reasonable for me to wear a dress, while said person is also wearing a dress.” He took a breath, and continued. “I like this dress. My girlfriend made it for me, and I want to wear it.”

He finally put the cereal in the cart he had, before turning to walk away, exasperated. How annoying can people get, he wasn’t walking around in his underwear for God’s sake, it was a dress that came down past his knees. He was nowhere near indecent. 

“What kind of girl wants a man with long hair wearing a dress, next thing you know, she’ll sleep with your sister. Or accuse you of being gay.” Could this woman not drop it?

“My girlfriends, evidently, she’s been making me nice dresses and skirts and whatnot for years now. And I’ll have you know that they’re both very loyal to both me and eachother, so I don’t see your point.”

Percy checked out and went home without further incident, and began making dinner, considering he was the best cook in the apartment. 

“Hey, babe,” Rachel said behind him, “I love that new dress on you.”

“Thank you, some asshole woman in the store did not. She acted like there’s such a thing as a type of clothing that’s only for one gender. Like can you not? I just want my fucking cereal.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” broke in Annabeth. “Smells good. Also I was right, that top does an excellent job of showing off your new tattoo.”

Percy thought so too, the tattoo in question was an intricate and detailed rose in dark blues and greens, part of an overarching color scheme, even if the tattoos themselves didn’t always depict related things.

After dinner everyone changed into pants/shorts they could move in for Just Dance and a Binge Friday, the night they all played Just Dance until they felt like their legs would fall off, and then binged movies and TV shows until they were ready for bed.

It was a damn good Friday night.


End file.
